


Mozen One

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Hey. Name's Moze. Two things I love: cruising around in Iron Bear blowin' shit up, and getting my dick worked by hot Crimson Raider bitches. I only do one of those things in this story, because the writer doesn't get how fucking awesome I am.(( A small, short oneshot. Wanted to do a first person story, since I haven't done one in a very, very long time. Enjoy! ))





	Mozen One

Mozen One  
-by Drace Domino

Ha! I barely had to do a thing before these Crimson Raider gals were on their knees suckin’ my big soldier hog. Hell of a thing, considering how hard I had to bust my ass to earn Iron Bear. For that big beast of a mech I put my ass on the line against countless odds again and again, but for shooting up a couple of bandit scrubs on that dirt heap Pandora? Damn. The rewards were nice.

“How’s that? Is it working for ya, Killer?” The redhead working the left side of my shaft was Lilith, or Firehawk, or whatever the hell you wanna call her. Poor babe got drained of her crazy Siren powers no more than a week ago, but she bounces back like a real champ. Didn’t even delay in her distribution of services - guess she didn’t want the check to bounce after I proved how fuckin’ awesome me and Iron Bear are. She had the left flank of my dick nicely covered in spit, smiling up all proud of her work. “If there’s anything we can do better, let us know. Gotta keep our top gun happy.”

“Lilith, don’t be absurd!” The protector of my right cockside was Tannis. Bit of a crazy one, but cute. Real cute. And sexually open. Real sexually open. In the past week I’ve done things with her that not even Lilith wanted to sign off on. Helping to give a stud like me a blowjob sandwich was a drop in the bucket of how depraved this lunatic could be. She grabbed the base of my dick and slapped Lilith with it, spreading around all that nice, wet spit. Girl knows I love messy stuff like that. “If Moze wasn’t enjoying our combined efforts, she certainly would have told us by now! We’ve been here what, four days? Five?”

“It’s been ten minutes, Tannis.”

“Ha! Perhaps that’s how it feels to your limited intellect!” She shut herself up with my dick soon enough after, and it was for the best. Lilith and Tannis worked together pretty well when it came time to paying the Moze toll, but if they chatted each other up long enough it turned into a real fuckin’ catfight. Not too surprising - and sure as hell ain’t the first pair of girls I’ve had working over my cannon that came to blows over it. Once Tannis started slurping Lilith went back to work, trying to make sure she stayed in my good graces. A nice effort, and my cock was pulsin’ and twitchin’ just like it always did with their hungry little mouths doing their best. But as good as it felt, I had something else in mind for my eventual dick destination...and by the looks of it, she was all finished getting ready for me.

“When you’re done letting them get a taste, sugar, I’d sure like it if you came over and gave me some attention.”

Moxxi. Talk about a hot fucking MILF. Crazy lookin’ broad to be sure, but damn. Damn. Kind of curves that didn’t belong anywhere on a heap like Pandora, but I’m sure as hell glad they found their way. She was bent over on hands and knees with that fuckable ass of hers lifted right up, showing off not just how good she looked wearing nothing but thigh-highs, but the end result of her efforts in getting herself lubed up. That night, I’d be slipping into the backdoor of Mad Moxxi’s, and she was waiting for me.

“Sit tight, babes, be right back.” I tipped the edge of my combat helmet - because of course I wear it when I fuck - and pushed my hands to Lilith and Tannis’ faces to shove ‘em aside. I had a hot bitch swagger to me as I strolled up and gave Moxxi’s ass a slap, making her yelp through the halls of the ship before lining myself up. Wasn’t the first time I fucked Moxxi in the tightest hole she had, but it was still worth taking my time. If nothing else, it gave Lilith and Tannis a chance to get up to their feet and cling on my back like a couple of jabbers. I didn’t jam into Moxxi’s ass until I had one of them against me on each side, pressing their tits against my shoulders and watching while I pounded their friend. I’m fuckin’ romantic like that.

Once they were in place, I shoved myself into Moxxi’s nicely-lubed ass without any hesitation. She could take it. Bitch was built as sturdy as they came, and I was hardly the first cock that visited that particular wing of the bar. Best cock, sure, but not the first. I grabbed her by the waist and caught a small glimpse of us in the nearby mirror in Moxxi’s room - a perfect little family, if a family was three gals willing to give up every hole they had if it meant getting a badass merc to find them a Vault Key or whatever.

“Hey! Babes!” All three of them gave me their undivided attention when I called for them, as if I didn’t already have it. I didn’t stop fucking Moxxi’s ass even while I talked to ‘em, because I knew that the answer I got would only make me jam her harder. “Tell me ‘bout some of the other sluts that are gonna ‘earn my services’ when we meet them!”

“Huff! As if any of those simpletons could satisfy you as well as my scientifically proven method!”

“Aww, sugar, you’re not already getting bored of Moxxi, are you?”

Didn’t expect much from either of them. Self-absorbed. Fun to roll around with, but not good for a straight answer. I got that from Lilith, who hung tighter on my back while I kept thrusting into Moxxi, whispering with her mouth right against my throat. Cute and cuddly shit, y’know how it is.

“Well...Maya’s first. She’s another Siren.” I liked the sound of that. Really liked the sound of that. “Blue hair, pretty as they come. And then there’s Gaige, she’s a redhead with a robotic arm.”

“Oh yeah? Does it do cool sex shit?” Valid question for me to ask.

“I’m sure you could find something to do with it.” And a good answer from Lilith. “And then Tiny Tina...and Fiona...and Athena and Janey...and…”

Truth be told, I lost interest by that point - figured I’d meet the rest soon enough. Besides, I was hitting the big boom inside of Moxxi’s ass, and needed to focus on pumping her full, giving her a real Moze dose. Holding her hips as hard as Iron Bear could squeeze a bandit skull, I gave her a few more banging thrusts and…

“Hnnng! Fuckin’ take it, Moxxie! Every! Fucking! Drop!”

Moxxi was howling. Tannis and Lilith were already moving into position, working their way off my back and crawling onto the bed. They knew how to make me happy by being eager little ass eating cum gobblers. I gave Moxxi’s ass one more slap before yanking out my dick and swatting it across Lilith and Tannis’ face, taking a breath and watching them go to work. Two mouths up against Moxxi’s backdoor, their tongues wrestling for pure, unbottled Moze. Hell of a group, these Crimson Raiders.

And I gotta tell ya? If the rewards stay as good as this, I’m gonna stick around. Maybe.

Depends on how hot the next few bitches are.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry it wasn't longer! This was a very impromptu thing, as evidenced by the fact I'm posting the fucker at the so-very-active hour of 2 AM. Oops.
> 
> This was voted on by my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) followers.


End file.
